falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
An Antique Land
}} An Antique Land is a side quest in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. The quest starts aboard the [[USS Ozymandias|USS Ozymandias]], a beached research vessel east of the shore, on a rocky outcropping. Inside the ship, there is a key-locked safe, which can only be unlocked from a nearby terminal. To do this, the Lone Wanderer will need to retrieve three soil samples from various locations across Point Lookout. The quest may also start after running across a muck hole and then picking up one of the holodisks. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Collect the soil samples The soil sample tapes are located within the excavated muck holes. Each hole is surrounded by radioactive muck and feral ghouls. All three are also filled with flammable gas. Entering the muck holes with weapons that give off a constant stream of flame, such as the flamer or heavy incinerator, will cause the surrounding area to burst into flames due to the natural gas. Inside each are several bio-gas canisters, and a soil sample contained on a holodisk. Once they are all collected, return to the Ozymandias. * Soil sample #1 is inside an excavated muck hole north of the trash heap. (Lower middle of the topmost subdivision row, sixth column on the world map.) * Soil sample #2 is inside an excavated muck hole 1 block east and slightly north of Lil' Tyke Playhouse. This location is guarded by 2 feral ghouls and a glowing one (a feral ghoul reaver might also be present if Broken Steel is installed, depending on character level). * Soil sample #3 is inside an excavated muck hole northwest of the jet crash site. Unlock the expedition supplies Each sample will unlock a corresponding entry on the terminal, releasing the safe door. Once all three are entered, the safe opens. Inside the safe are the following: * Ten bio-gas canisters * One unit of Med-X * Three bundles of pre-War money * Three radiation suits * Two bottles of Rad-X * Two stimpaks In addition, 50 XP is awarded for finishing the quest. Quest stages Behind the scenes * The quest makes frequent references to English Romantic poet Percy Bysshe Shelley - the Bysshe company in the quest receives its name from Shelley's own middle name. The USS Ozymandias is named after one of Shelley's most prominent sonnets, and the quest's name is taken from this sonnet's first line: "I met a traveler from an antique land." * In the computer logs, the expedition is said to be working under the authority of the "Isla Negra Real Estate Company." Isla Negra is the Spanish translation of Black Isle, the developer of the first two Fallout games. Bugs When trying to acquire soil sample #1, north of the trash heap, the game might crash. It will occur right after the Lone Wanderer has traveled a few feet into the water, right after the sewer entrance manhole. Category:Point Lookout quests de:Ein uraltes Land ru:Страны далёкие uk:Країни далекі